Gir's Taco Piggy
by DarkDawnRose777
Summary: Gir has dreams about tacos and piggy's. He will do anything to get them, even if it means hurting his master.   The first 3 chapters are rated "T" and the 4th chapter is rated "M" for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. **

It was a dark and stormy night. Gir screamed and kicked in his sleep. "Tacos! I need them or I will explode! Master, I need them!" "Ugggggggggh Gir will you please SHUTUP? You are driving me insane! Each night you always dream about tacos. Can you think about something else other than tacos for once you little piece of junk," Zim said in much irritated exasperation?

"Piggy! My rubber piggy has died! NOOOOOOO!" "SILENCE GIR, YOU ARE GIVING ME A FREAKING HEADACHE!"Gir slept walked over to Zim and gave him a hug. I love you piggy, Gir told Zim in a whisper.

Zim growled and kicked Gir in the face so hard that he flew into the wall. Gir yelled, "INTRUDER!" A huge meaty hand (literally covered with meat) popped out of Gir's head and snatched Zim in a tight grasp. Zim screamed in agony as his skin started to slowly burn away. Gir squeezed Zim tighter. "Heh heh, squishy, I like squishy," Gir announced.

"THE MADNESS! THE MADDNEEEEES! GIR! PUT ME D-Own this insta-ant", Zim said weakly. Zim's throat began to swell up so that he could not breathe and he started to feel faint. "I will put you down once I have my Taco Piggy," Gir said. "Since (cough) when are youuuuu the master of me? I AM ZI-(cough), Zim said as he passed out not getting to finish his sentence.

Dib peaked through the window and started to giggle. "The alien is dead, Victory for Earth!" Gir squeaked and dropped Zim as Zim coughed up green blood and his eyes fluttered fitfully. Gir's meaty hand snatched Dib and pulled him through the window. "Hey what are you doing? Put me down,"Dib demanded.

Suddenly Dib's eyes lit up. "Hey Gir, do you want my Taco?" Dib raised the taco in his hand into the air like it was a great victory.

"Nooooo I want a piggy taco, I want it nowww" Gir begged. Gir dropped Dib to the ground while tears splattered everywhere.

With a questioning look Dib asked, "What do you mean piggy taco Gir?"

"A taco shaped into a piggy", squealed Gir now happy as can be.

"Ok, we will go get your taco piggy Gir but first, can you do something for me?" "YEEESSS!"

Dib mischievously said, "Could you bring Zim to my lab in my house please?" "Okie dokie!" "Good" said Dib grinning down at Zim with much malice and hate.

Zim's face contorted in a fit of rage. He tried to scream many nasty things to the Dib-human and for Gir to obey him because Zim is Gir's master not Dib! Yet, his throat was all puffy and his skin burned like a thousand needles so he couldn't speak or move a muscle. Giving up all hope, a silent tear rolled down Zim's cheek. "Total defeat."

**Hope you liked my first chapter! :D If you want to know what Dib does to Zim and if Gir get's his piggy taco, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters**.

**Here is Ch. 2! I hope you like it!**

Crud, Zim thought to himself as he was slowly being dragged to the door by the idiotic human. Ugggggh I hate them! I HATE THEM SO MUCH!

Greeeeeat, he is probably going to put me on his lab table and do weird experiments on me with his strange little tool thingy's. It should be the other way around!

Why can't I experiment on the Dib human? That would give me much pleasure and revenge for all the times he has soiled my plans. At this statement, Zim let out a fitfully strangled sounding laugh.

Gir started to copy off of Zim with a squeaky voice. Dib stopped dragging Zim and gave him an annoyed look. "You're a freak Zim", Dib told him with squinty eyes. "HA- HA –HA- HA (cough) H-HA (cough) HA-Ha!" Zim laughed.

Dib sighed and then kicked Zim in the face nocking him out. Gir skipped over to Dib with his tongue sticking out.

"Hee hee, master is sleeping." GIVE ME MY TACO PIGGY!" Gir screeched.

"FINE! GEEZ! BE PATIENT YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF JUNK! Dib yelled.

Gir gave him little puppy dog eyes and began crying. "Oh, alright fine, right after I have some fun with Zim, you may have your Taco Piggy." "OKY DOKY!"

Gir squealed in triumph with happy closed eyes. Dib sighed, and began dragging Zim's limp body by his antennae while green blood made a trail along the dark pavement.

Sigh, I wish that Zim's stupid pet had killed Zim, that would have made my day. I am so surprised that Zim is still alive and well with that robot. So interesting, how such destructive technology can be so cute and innocent looking, Dib thought to himself.

Zim groaned in reply, while Gir skipped alongside him. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB. Why are we going through the backyard?" Gir questioned pitifully.

"Because, I do not want to be seen again by Zim's crazy robot gnomes!"

"Awwwww, I like going through the front though, it is so much more fun that way." "Ugggggggggggh", Dib whined, "please, help the human race for once, the fate of the world depends on it!"

Gir just looked at him with a blank stare. Dib slapped his hand to his for-head. "You are probably not even listening to me are you?" "Nope!"

Gir said with a thumbs up and a grin. Dib rolled his eyes and kept walking through Zim's back yard. "I WANT TO GO THROUGH THE FRONT YARD!

There are a lot more squirrels around there, they are my friends." Dib's eye twitched in irritation; "Please, for once listen to me and not your master, I would treat you way better than he has ever treated you."

"Master has been very kind to me, he is my squishy." "Please, will you excuse me for one second", Dib said in a nice tone.

Dib walked away, went into Zim's house and screamed so loudly that car alarms started to go off. Gir ignored Dib's scream and walked over to Zim's lifeless body and jumped on top of him.

At this, Zim coughed up a few spurts of blood. "You will be ok master, Dib will fix you up!"

Zim tried to scream at Gir how stupid he was but couldn't because his throat was in so much pain. I cannot stand meat.

Who even invented it, I shall find them one day and destroy them, Zim thought to himself.

Gir curled up on Zim and dozed. Dib walked out of Zim's house looking much better.

"Hey Gir, I have a lot of taco piggy's stashed at my house. If you would be so kind to carry Zim, I would be gre"- "YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEYYY!"

Gir screamed now wide awake from the sound of tacos. Gir picked up Zim in both hands.

"Heh heh, let's play house! I will be the daddy, you will be the mommy, and Zim will be the baby."

"Hey Gir, those tacos are probably starting to get cold now." After hearing this, Gir forgot all about wanting to play house and zoomed off to Dib's house with Zim growling and groaning in his arms. Dib laughed as he saw Gir drop Zim a few times and to hear his whines of pain.

"THE WORLD WILL SOON BE SAVED!" Dib screamed to the sky with his hands held high.

**I hoped you guys liked chapter 2. Please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there my little worm babies! I am sorry for my short chapter from last time. Now don't worry, this one will be a little longer than the first one. I thank you for all of the lovely reviews. You make me feel so special! Tee Hee! I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters. **

**Here is Ch.3:**

The night grew darker and colder. Clouds started to fog up the tips of houses making the roofs seem invisible. As Dib reached his door, he rubbed his hands together

with an evil smirk on his face. "Finally, Zim shall be mine!" He began laughing maniacally as rain started to pour down the ominous streets. Rumbles of thunder echoed

like ghosts with the wind. Lightning clashed everywhere. Dib looked up at the sky with a confused look. Then he smirked again. "This fits the mood perfectly." As he

stepped upon his front step door, he noticed a huge hole in the door. "Ugggggh, Gir must have done this, idiot." Dib noticed that a line of green alien blood trailed all

the way from Zim's house to his own house. Dib's face became serious as he climbed through the burnt hole in the door. As he entered his house, he found Gaz sitting

on the couch as usual playing her Game Slave. "Uggggggh do you do anything else but play that stupid game Gaz? She paused her game and clenched her fists with

irritation. "I eat friggin pizza you idiotic pest! Go away Dib before I call my little toys to come tear your flesh apart!" "B-b-ut I am about to save the universe from

invasion! Gaz you have to come see this!" "Shutup, I warn you, if you say another word, I will summon my flesh eating toys!"(Dib started to think aloud) "Ok, so if I

keep bugging Gaz I risk being torn limb from limb, yet it can be an advantage if I have her toys chase me to my lab to where Zim is, so that he will be the one torn to

pieces and not me! It's brilliant!" Dib ran over to Gaz and got on his knees. "Please Gaz! You have to see me torture Zim! It will be so much fun to watch him scream

and writhe in agony!" Gaz's head turned all the way around to look at Dib. Her eyes looked wide and crazy. "I rather torture you you little shit! TOYS!" She snapped

her fingers. Suddenly, all of her maniac toys started to swarm all around Dib. "FOR EARTH!" Dib ran for his lab with the flesh eating toys right behind him. A snakelike

toy slashed at Dib's leg causing a big gash and blood to spew out on the floor." AAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" "Whiner, Gaz cooed as she went back to

playing her Game Slave. Dib ran with a limp, bursting into his lab with a vengeance falling flat on his face. "Crap." The Toys started to swarm around him again. Across

the room Zim was placed in a lab chair, eyes wide open in surprise with Gir fast asleep on his master's lap. Zim appeared better than he did before. "Nice try Dib

human, but you missed some information about me. I heal very quickly. That's why we are superior to humans! I can't wait to see the torment and anguish in your face

when you get ripped apart by your little sisters, sissy little toys; Zim told Dib in a high pitched voice. Closer and closer the toys came to Dib. Suddenly, they were on top

of him. As the toys leapt on Dib, Dib thought to himself how stupid he was to take a risk like that! Why didn't he just ignore Gaz and go straight to his lab, make Zim

miserable, and then triumph with Gir and his Taco-Piggy? What a fool I am! Zim began in a frenzy of unstoppable laughter, as the toys began ripping at Dib's cape, and

dragging him all around the lab like some type of chew toy. Dib's eyes filled with tears as his arm was bitten into. Ahhhhhh! Dib held his arm and whimpered. "Gaz! Gaz

please stop them! They are killing me!" "Shutup, Moron was her reply." Zim began laughing even louder. "Yes Dib, feel the pain, feeeeeeeeeel it;" Zim said with

clenched hands. Gir woke up. "Tacos?" Gir mumbled as he woke up in a drowsy state. "Silence Gir! This is what I have been waiting for my whole life! I mean for uh,

the past few years. Well you know what I mean Gir, it has felt like a lifetime, but it really isn't. Understand Gir?" Gir returned a blank expression with his tongue

hanging out. "Uhhhhhh oh well, let's just watch the little show Gir." Zim began laughing as Gir joined in. Zim thought to himself as he was laughing, Gir is so clueless he

probably doesn't even know what he is laughing at. "Oooooooooohh", toys! Yeeeeeeeeyyy! This looks like fun!" Gir started to run toward the toys that were starting

to tear up Dib. "N-n-n-nooo Gir! Stop! STOOOOOOOOP!" Gir squealed as he ran over to the snake toy latching on to Dib's arm. Gir laughed like an idiot, yanked it off

Dib's arm, and began swirling the snake-toy around his head like a lasso."HEHHEHEHEH! I AM A COWBOY!WHEEEEEEEE! Gir smacked all of the toys that were trying to

rip Dib apart as they flew into the walls and crumpled to the ground. Smoke started to rise from their mangled bodies. Their red eyes faded into darkness. Dib's vision

was in a fog as he lifted his head up. There were scratches all over his face, a bleeding gash on his forehead, a lens on his glasses was broken, and pieces of his cape

was ripped into pieces. His whole outfit was tattered, and the face on his shirt was scratched into a frowny face. Gir chucked the toy snake toward the other side of

the room as it hissed through the air and crumpled into the ground in ruins. Gir skipped over to Dib's side and looked at Dib's blood in confusion. "Hawaiian Punch?" Gir

asked questioningly. Dib was too much in utter pain to form sentences. Zim just watched in fury and then when he saw what Gir was about to do, he began to rub his

hands together menacingly as he giggled to himself. Gir skipped over to Dib's arm and began licking his bleeding arm. "Yumm, tastes sweetly bitter!" "Ugggggggghh,

was Dib's response. G-gaz h-help." One of Zim's eyes lit up big with curiosity. He crept over to join in Gir's morbid feast.

**Heh heh heh, I hope that you filthy stink children liked my third chapter. Yes, it is starting to get kind of violent and tasty. I might have to actually rate my next chapter M, because it may get a bit to morbid for your pathetic little minds. You know that you love the morbidness! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back pitiful humans! Sadly, this will be my last chapter to this story. WARNING: This story has been changed from rated "T" to rated "M" for violence and bad language. I hope that the violence in this chapter will creepily amuse you. Also, thank you so much for the reviews. Keep it up pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. **

**Disclaimer: All you worm babies know that I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters obviously. Anyway, on to the story! (Be prepared for many surprises that will come along in this story.) **

Dib could barely keep his eyes open. The world around him was spinning in a vortex of terror. Somehow, Zim's teeth that started to sink in his arm was somewhat soothing. The pain was excruciating, yet he kind of liked it. "I hope I die this way", Dib said in a moan.

Zim immediately stopped sucking Dib's blood and looked at his face like he was crazy. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE ENJOYING THIS YOU IDIOTIC HUMAN! WHY DON'T YOU FEAR ZIM? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Uggghhhh", Dib replied. "HEE HEEEEEEEE. DIB LOOKS LIKE HE IS ON CRACK MASTER!" Gir squealed. "FUCK! I FORGOT! I HAVE SOME TYPE OF DRUG THAT CAN CONFUSE MY ENEMIES IF I BITE THEM!" Zim screeched.

Wait, if I can do that, I can cause the Dib-human horrible pain. Ripping out his insides sounds kind of nice. With Dib-human in a trance, I can finally kill him! "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "MASTER! I WANT MY TACO PIGGY!" "Not now Gir, I must take revenge on the Dib-human first." WHYYYYYYYYYYY! MASTER WHYYYYYYY!" (spazzes in uncontrollable sobs) "SILENCE! OBEY ME! YOU RETCHED PIECE OF SHIT!" At this comment, Gir cried even harder.

"M-MASTER DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! ALL I W-WANTED WAS MY TACO-PIGGY!"

"THE NOISES ARE SO LOUD! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!" Dib screamed and started convulsing on the ground as blood spewed out of his mouth.

"SHUTTUP YOU WORTHLESS ASSHOLES! I TRY TO ENJOY A NICE GAME AND YOU GUYS SCREW IT UP FOR ME! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR WORTHLESS ACTIONS! Gaz screamed in pure hate as she stomped into the lab. She took one look at Dib spazzing on the ground, Gir crying hysterically, and Zim looking seriously pissed.

Then she walked right up to Gir with a smirk. "Do you want your Taco-Piggy Gir? She questioned in a creepily nice voice. Gir immediately stopped sobbing. "YEEEEEEEEEES!" "Ok, close your eyes. When I tell you to open them, you may open them. But whatever you do, keep your eyes closed understand me?"

"Gir closed his eyes and giggled." "HEY! DIB SISTER! YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO GIVE ORDERS TO GIR! THAT IS MY JOB! I AM HIS MASTER AND I AM ZIM!" Gaz just gave him a blank stare and then walked straight towards Zim. "Uh-uhhh Dib sister, what are you doing? You are creeping me out. H-hey, GET OUT OF MY FACE! THAT'S AN ORDER FROM A RACE MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" She started to move closer to Zim's face until their lips were almost touching.

Out of nowhere, she yanked out a pair of handcuffs and clamped them around Zim's wrists. "WHAT IS THIS MOCKERY? HOW DARE YOU TRICK ZIM!" "I can do whatever I want. I have had enough of you and Dib fighting all the time, so I guess I must finish the job for Dib. I hate my shitty brother, but you know, you have just made Dib more annoying, and that is why I must kill you. Zim's eyes grew huge with terror. "You-you would never kill Zim, you don't have the guts!" Zim said pitifully.

"Try me", Gaz replied in a demonic voice. Without warning, Gaz grabbed Zim and chucked him at the wall. He rubbed his face. "Ok, maybe you have the guts to hurt me, but not to (ow) kill me." "Oh yeah?" Gaz leapt on top of Zim and ripped off his shirt to reveal his bare chest.

"You think I will not kill you? YOU ARE WRONG!" She dug her nails into his sides. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Her nails were like knives as she began ripping him open. Green blood dripped all over the floor around him. She lifted up the edges of his skin to make it look like the edges of a taco shell. Zim began crying.

I have never cried in my life, he thought to himself. Then, she grabbed a fake pig's nose, and strapped it on to Zim's face. She smirked down at her morbid creation. "This is what you get for annoying me these past years. Dib will receive his punishment soon enough, but not to this extent."

"DAMN YOU DIB (COUGH) SISTER! KILL ME ALREADY! I CANNOT STAND (COUGH) THIS MISERY ANY LONGER! Zim began crying again. Gaz for once felt sorry for someone. He is the first one that she has ever felt sorry for. (sigh) "Let me at least make your death a little pleasurable piss head."

She took off Zim's handcuffs and knelt down next to his face. Their lips touched and their tongues began dancing around each other and entwined in a lovely embrace. The kissing was so loud that Gir heard it. "You guys sound like you are having fun! HEEEEEEH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Dib came out of his trance when he looked over at Gaz and Zim. "GAZ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? TRAITOR!" Zim and Gaz broke apart and flushed with embarrassment. Dib saw Zim's opened chest and the pig nose on Zim. "Gir! Look! It is your taco-piggy! Open your eyes!"

Dib squealed and stifled a laugh. Gir's eyes snapped open and spotted Zim's open chest. "YEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! A TACO PIGGY THAT LOOKS LIKE MY MASTER!" "G-GIR NO! IT IS ME! YOU'RE MASTER!""WOOHOOOOOO! It even sounds like him too!" Gaz just stared up at the ceiling still blushing and clenching her fists.

She hadn't even heard Gir's words. Gir leapt onto Zim and nibbled at his master. "AAAAAAAAAAH! THIS TACO TASTES LIKE SHIT! I WANT A PIGGY TACO THAT ACTUALLY TASTES GOOD!" Gir began sobbing again. "Gaz looked down at Gir with surprise as he leapt off of Zim. "DAMN IT!" Dib yelled.

"HEEH HEEEH HEEEEEEEEEH! Gaz is off in her own dreamland with unicorns, cotton candy clouds, and prince charming!" Gir squealed. "More like she is in her own nightmare world with bats, bloody water, and a prince of death," Dib said in an annoyed voice. "SHUTTUP DIB!" Gaz screamed.

Suddenly she began crying. "I love to see people suffer because I am truly suffering inside. I want to torment people so that they can feel my pain. I don't want to see you die Zim, so maybe it is better off if I die." Out of nowhere, she pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. GAZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Dib frantically yelled. He tried to pitifully drag himself toward her. "PUT DOWN THE GUN YOU STUPID HUMAN!" "SHINY. I LIKE SHINY DEVICES!"

Gir began running toward Gaz. Right before he almost grabbed the gun from her clutches, it was too late. She shot off the gun, yet thankfully, she was bad at her aiming skills, so the bullet hit her in the shoulder instead. "AAAGGGGGGGHHH!" She dropped the gun and Gir grabbed it.

The whole room was smoking from the gunshot. Gir began skipping around the room and fired everywhere. Everyone screamed in terror. One of the bullets went straight through Dib's head. Blood rained down from the hole in his for-head and his brains splattered the walls. Gir dropped the gun and skipped over to Dib. "YUMMMMMM! MORE KOOLAID IS LEAKING FROM HIM!" Gir screeched. He licked at the wound on Dib's face.

Zim and Gaz could only look on in pure horror as Gir cut Dib open with his laser eyes and formed his insides into the shape of a taco shell. "YEEEYYYYYYY!

HE EVEN HAS MEAT IN HIM! Gir skipped over to Zim, and pulled the pig nose off of his face and put it on Dib's face. "MY TACO PIGGY IS COMPLETE!" Gir dove in to Dibs intestines and organs and consumed them like slurping up spaghetti. Zim and Gaz flinched in disgust. As Gir dug into Dib, more blood splattered the walls.

"GIR! STOP THIS NONSENSE! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS (coughs up green blood) TIME!" Gir laughed and splashed in Dib's open stomach splattering even more blood on the walls. "H-hey Gir. Do you want to explode?" Gaz asked, holding up her gun again. "WOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO! WOULD I!"

Gaz pulled the trigger and Gir's head exploded. Zim and Gaz just looked at one another in astonishment of what had just happened. "Uhhhhhh sorry for your, um brother." "It's ok, he annoyed me anyway. That's what he gets for killing my robotic toys. And on that note, Zim and Gaz burst into laughter. "VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Gaz gave him an irritated look.

"And uh, victory for you to of course. I just remembered something Gaz human! I can heal myself!" Gaz's eyes grew huge in astonishment as Zim pressed a button on his pack. Immediately, his body was closed up, and his shirt was miraculously repaired.

Zim stood on his feet, walked over to Gaz and stuck a needle in her arm. She winced. "This shall heal you pitiful sweet Earth creature." Within seconds, the wound where the bullet had punctured her skin had vanished. Gaz smirked an evil grin.

"Let's destroy my planet. Come on, it will be fun! I never liked it anyway!" Zim smirked back. "I will help you destroy your planet, only if you will help me destroy mine."

**HAHAHAHAHA! Did you like the ending? I hope so! Very violent yes, I hope I polluted your minds with the love mush as well. Sorry for you ZADR fans out there. I felt like doing a surprise ZAGR. Anyway, please review. It would please me if you did so. If you don't, I will flip your eyeballs inside out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


End file.
